To success
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is going to work like my pokemon story only with a good story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

To success.

Your probably wondring why im creating so many stories. Well im doing it to keep you guys entertained, bring you back craving more, its what most fanfic writers do now tostop sounding like Game Theory and get to the story. This story is a yugioh 5d's story i was thinking about how to do it looked at some other stories and watched the entire english series over, still working on the japanese side, and did a little resesrch on the characters and how they react with each other. So lets grt ready for the first chapter. Side note if it sucks my excuse is its midnight.

Chapter 1: kick it up a notch.

Opening theme for chapter hyperdrive.

Other wise known as the yugioh 5d's theme song.

Yusei POV

I woke up and heard Jack and Crow yelling at each other for the fourth time this week. It had been 1 weeks since the defeat of Illiaster we were still recovering from all the damage that was done even the city was recovering from the damage done. What do you mean its my fault that engine won't run. I didnt even tinker that much all i did was tighten some loose bolts. Yelled Crow. I think you tightened your brain cause its working the same way my duel runner is. Jack yelled back. Guys. I yelled. Stop it lets take a look at it instead of fighting about it. Lets fix whats broken and make it new instead of fixing something and it turning out broken as the end result. Alright. They both said. We popped the hood open. (Now know i am nowhere near the knowledge of anything mechanical i will know a few small things and a few tools but that is it.) Inside Jacks duel runner looked very well sticky. Well i guess we're in a sticky situation. Joked Crow. Me and Jack gave him a ㈶5 expression. (If you cant sed the face i put its an a annoyed face. We startsd looking around at what the stickey stuff was. For one it was brown so the options were maple syrup, coffee, or Root Beer. (There will never be any mention of alcohol in my stories.) Crow tried to make us consider chocolate milk and hot chocolate. But wd told him none of the two were a sticky substance. He then tried to make another attempt at a sticky joke but Jack jumped him before he could finish. In the end result Crow was then duck taped to the floor. Hey you cant do this to me. He shouted. There was a knock at the door. Its open. I shouted. Hey guys. Said Akiza. Hey Akiza. I said. Jack gave her a nod and Crow kept shouting about how he was stuck to the ground. Why is Crow duck taped to the floor? Akiza asked. He was making jokes about this sticky stuff in my duel runner. Crow attempted to make the joke again. And the end result was duck tape on his mouth for once the place was quiet, besides at night. Are we sure we should let Jack do this? Akisa asked. I dont think so but if it calms him down, let him. I said. Really? She asked again. No not really undo the tape. Jack just leave your duel runner to me, if you need you can take a nap. And Crow try your runner Bruno tinkered with it, See if what he did, did anything different. i said. Alright. Crow put on his jacket and his helmet then grabbed his runner and started riding. Im going to go get some coffee. Said Jack. Nothing expensive were still saving for rent. I shouted. Alright but only this one time just because of rent. he said. Thank you. I said. Is there anything you need me to do Yusei? Asked Akiza. Ya can you help me figure out what this stuff is? I asked. Sure. She said. We spent 5 minutes looking at it and then Bruno came down. Hey guys whats happening? Bruno asked. Nothing except this stuff inside of Jack's runner. I said. Let me take a look. He spent a minute examining the substance then examined the runner itself. I've got it! He said. What is it? i asked. He ran upstairs and a minute later he brought a cloaked machine. What is that? Asked Akiza. Its an analyzer i built just incase we had another incident like we had with the engine program. He explained. Cool. i said. Alright i'll just scrape some off and place it in the analyzer. It took a minute to load the contents. Alright it done! He said. What is it? I asked. Its...

TBC

Hahaha im so evil when it comes to cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed. If not next chapter will be better cause i have an entire day for this so enjoy for now until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

To success

Welcome everyone to another chapter of my yugioh 5ds story. Yes i am child promatic and that's not a word but it's what i say i am so here it goes.

Chapter 2

The unknown substance.

Anime POV

So what is this stuff Bruno? Asked Yusei. I can't get an exact name but it's a mixture of oil and zero energy. And so far all i can get is it's not undo able. He said. So we're looking at either buying a new engine or making a new one? I asked. Ya. He said. (Sigh). *crash* so what's the story with my runner? Asked Jack. Well, no name for the brown stuff the only things we know is it not undoable so we have to either buy or build a new engine. Said Yusei. Oh great we'll never pay rent now. Yelled Crow. Crow when did you get back? Asked Bruno. Just a minute ago. So what's this stuff made of? Asked Crow. It's a fusion of the oil in the motor and the zero energy in the runner. Said Bruno. Well this is going to take a while. Said Yusei. Hey guys, what's going on? Shouted Leo. Oh hey Leo. Schools out now huh. Said Yusei. You know shouting in this town get you noticed by everyone. Said Luna. What? Asked Leo. It's so quiet i could here all the way across town! Said Luna. And everyone noticed. (I know this doesn't matter right now but you know throw it in there for fun.) So. Said Leo. Never mind. Said Luna. You never mind. Said Leo. That doesn't even make sense. Said Luna. Guys, be quiet. Everyone can here. (When it comes to siblings arguments don't make sense trust me.) Said Yusei. So whats going on? Asked the twins. Crow ruined my engine. Said Jack. No i didnt. Shouted Crow. Guys stop this. Shouted Akiza. No one did it. Said Bruno. If i check the systems for the time Crow was working with the runners schematics then. Bingo. Said Bruno. Was his namo. Said Leo. What? ㈵0 . (i do that all the time so that's why that's there.) As i was saying the schematics show that it was going on when Crow was working on the runner. So no one did it the runner did. Said Bruno. Whatever i still think Crow did. You guys act like 5 year olds. Said Akiza.

3 days later.

Well finally got it the engine to work but it totally wasted the rent payment. Said Yusei. We are so getting kicked out. Said Crow. *Anime fall*. Lets try to get as much money as we can. Said Yusei.

The next day.

Come on Zora can't you just wait another day. Said Yusei. No i can't, I have given you guys multiple chances and each time you took 2 days because you had to do some project but this time. Oh this time is the real deal. You have all day to get all of your things. Said Zora. She walked away. Hey guys what's going on? Asked Leo. We just kicked out of our place to live. Said Crow. You know it takes you guys a little long for you guys to get here, even on your duel boards it takes a little more time. Said Yusei. Oh well our parents have returned from work have stopped to spend the next few days with us. said Leo. We also told them everything that's happened lately. Like with how we met Yusei, and helped everyone defeat the dark signers… the WGP (World Grand Prix) and all that. Said Luna. Well it will be nice to actually meet your parents. ㈵1 , you know i never bothered to ask your guy's full names so meeting you parents would be a little odd addressing them without a last name. Said Yusei. Oh ya i guess we all overlooked it. Said Leo. No i think everyone overlooked it because it was the same way at the fortune cup. Said Jack. *anime fall* ( the best part about this is they don't have a last name so i can create it. Yes.) Anyway for the full introduction I'm Leonard Maou. ( if anyone gets the reference congrats. ) Said Leo. And I'm Luna Maou. Said Luna. Ok now everything will be a little better now that i can address them properly. Said Yusei.

End of chapter 2

Alright thanks for reading and i have forgotten to mention i have decided to take control of my Pokémon story once again so after i have updated everything you'll see some more. Again thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter.


End file.
